Frozen Fractals
by CharlieQFIsFabgay
Summary: One shots ( mainly prompt fuelled) Elsanna
1. Lullabies and Tears

Anna puts on a convincing smile, like she always does. She knows that her friends are all here, she takes a sip of her apple juice. She, Megera, Belle, Areil and Rapunzel were celebrating Anna 'surviving' the first week of her new timetable at the popular hangout, Oaken's. Anna, who came straight from school because she wanted to set up, was sat singing Be Alone under her breath. A mysterious voice sings into the microphone, a song Anna recognises.

The figure was on stage dressed in black and icy blue, with an Assassin's Creed style hood covering half her face.

Elsa's POV  
I smile to the crowd, knowing I'm really smiling at **her. **I then take the microphone and bounce my hand slightly to the backing track

_Been through the ringer a couple times_  
_I came out callous and cruel_  
_And my two friends know this very well_  
_Because they went through it too._  
**She is staring at me**  
_The three of us were initiates_  
_We had to learn how to deal_  
_And when we spotted a second chance_  
_We had to learn how to steal_  
**Well, probably the mysterious figure**  
_Hollowed out and filled up with hate_  
_All we want is you to give us a break_  
**She doesn't know who I am**  
_We're driving fast in my car_  
_We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun_  
_No were not looking for violence, no oh oh_  
_Tonight we want to have fun_  
**Maybe that's for the best**  
_No one's the same as they used to be_  
_Much as we try to pretend_  
_No one's as innocent as can be_  
_We all fall short, we all sin_  
**Apart from her, she's just perfect**  
_But now we aren't looking backward_  
_We won't try raising the dead_  
_We only see what's in front of us_  
_We only see straight ahead_  
**I look away from her Teal eyes**  
_Hollowed out and filled up with hate_  
_All we want is you to give us a break_  
**I wish she knew me.**  
_We're driving fast in my car_  
_We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun_  
_No were not looking for violence, no oh oh_  
_Tonight we want to have fun_

_Get in my car and we'll drive around_  
_We'll make believe we are free_  
_Already proved we can tough it out_

_And we get along so sweetly_

_We're driving fast in my car_  
_We got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun_  
_No were not looking for violence, no oh oh oh_  
_Tonight we want to have fun_

_We're driving fast in my car_  
_We're driving fast in my car_  
_No were not looking for violence, no oh oh oh_  
_We're driving fast in my car_  
_And we want just to have fun_  
_  
_

(Midnight)

"Hey, why you still here?" I say when I find Anna sat crying outside the carpark

Anna sat there unable to speak

"Why are you crying? Did someone do something" I inquire, ready to smash a few bones.

With that Anna completely breaks down. I check my hood, then pick Anna's limp form. "I'm taking you to mine."

Why do I do this. Why do I torture myself?

* * *

Anna's POV

"I'm taking you to mine"

I nod, unable to form words, not wanting to form words

"Oh, by the way, I'm Elsa. Elsa Issen "

I nod quickly.

* * *

Elsa (Later)

I wander into my room, after getting changed in the bathroom. I wonder what upset Anna, the girl I always thought was permanently happy. I lose myself in my thought. I wish I was still an innocent girl, before my mum died and my dad moved out, funding me but nothing else - Before the piercings and tattoos. Anna's breathing quickens, with short whimpers. I panic picking her skinny form onto my knee racking my brain for a lullaby. The closest I come up with is Nickleback. Lets hope she likes them.

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

**I can't believe she's here**

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just __close your eyes_  
_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

**I can't believe she didn't break till now**

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

**I hope she trusts me.**

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

**I think its time to try and be more like I was**

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

**This is for her**

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

* * *

**Yo! *cough* I mean, Hey there! I am Snowflake, welcome to my first Frozen fanfic! Please post prompts and ideas in, A) The Reveiws or B) My PM box!**

**Shall I leave this as a one- shot or continue?**


	2. Painted Flowers and Jaded Walls

~Elsa~

I wake up to the smell of food and coffee. As I put on my vampire bunny slippers, I hear a soft voice, singing one of my favourite songs.

_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder,  
Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
Such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you, woah.

Show my cards,  
Gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you.

I heard everything you said,  
I don't wanna lose my head,  
When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you.

I smile, looking at the distracted Anna. "Sup, Anna" I say pouring myself a coffee. Anna smiles back and replies. "I burnt my tongue but other than that I'm good. What's put Elsa 'Silent Snow Queen' Isen in such a talkative mood?" She replies.**Conceal. **I shrug, hoping she will leave it at nods, serving breakfast. She seems so fragile, yet strong at the same time.** Don't Feel. **I look away, to hide my blush. **Don't Let It Show.**

"You okay? I mean, I know you aren't, because you never cry but you were crying and you always are happy. I mea-"

"Elsa, you rambling" she says with a laugh. I smile then get serious.

"If you need to talk, I am here Anna"

Anna then bursts into tears again, telling me about last night. I hug her close and sing softly in her ear.


End file.
